(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat panel display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a flat panel display having an electro mechanical light controller and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
As currently popular flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device (PDP), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a field effect display (FED), and an electrophoretic display device.
Among them, the liquid crystal display is widely used as a monitor and a television, the plasma display device is used as a television of a large size, and the organic electric field emissive display device is used for a window of a mobile phone, but research on applying it to a display device of a medium size and a large size has been actively undertaken. Research on applying the electric field effect display device or the electrophoretic display to a monitor, a television, or electric paper has been undertaken. However, the display devices that are currently known each have their drawbacks. Particularly, the liquid crystal display has drawbacks such as a narrow viewing angle, a slow response speed, and low efficiency. As a flat panel display without these drawbacks, a flat panel display having merits such as high photo-efficiency and a high speed switching characteristic, and based on a micro electromechanical system (MEMS) has been researched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.